Remilia Scarlet
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Remilia Scarlet (レミリア・スカーレット Remiria Sukāretto) is the main antagonist of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. She's a vampire and the owner and head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the mistress of Sakuya Izayoi, Hong Meiling and the fairy maids. She's also the older sister and guardian of Flandre Scarlet. While Remilia often seems childish and non-threatening, she's incredibly strong and is known across Gensokyo as the "Scarlet Devil". Power and Stats Tier: 3-A, Low 2-C with hax Name: Remilia Scarlet, The Scarlet Devil Age: 500 years old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Vampire, Youkai, Eternally Young Scarlet Moon, The Scarlet Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vampire Physiology and Undead Physiology, Enhanced Polearm Proficiency and Haemokinetic Polearm Construction, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Counter, Combination Attacks, Blood Manipulation and Blood Generation (As shown here.), Chain Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Intangibility (Can transform into a flock of bats or a cloud of mist, unharmed by the attacks.), Summoning (Can summon and control devils.), Fog Generation (Can release a dense mist that sickens humans and absorbs light.), Scattering, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten.), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate solely from her Non-Corporeal "Mind". Low-High against spiritual attacks; Can regenerate from just her head.), Transformation (Can transform into a flock of bats.), Bat Swarming, Future Manipulation, Omnireplication (Via her bat form.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Insanity Inducement (Went to the True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects.), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless.), Eternal Night Inducement, Probability Manipulation (Future is implied to be not predetermined, meaning that she logically "creates" future as she manipulates fate. Creating future can be said to be altering probabilities.), Resistance to Intense Heat, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm intangible beings.), Soul, Mind, Empathic, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind.), Invisibility (As shown here.), Lunar Empowerment (As shown here.), History Manipulation (As shown here.), Nightmare and Mind Manipulation (As shown here.), Earthquake Creation and Summoning (As shown here.), Limited Water Manipulation (As shown here.), Statistics Amplification (As shown here.), Energy Amplification (As shown here.), Limited Ice Manipulation (As shown here.), Poison Manipulation (As shown here.), Air Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Time Stop (As shown here.), Limited Space-Time Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one.), Healing (As shown here.) Attack Potency: Universe Level (According to Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, it indicates that vampires seem to have a superior strength to that of oni and this would logically include the likes of Suika.), Universal+ Level with hax (Defeated Sakuya with Fate Manipulation.) Speed: Infinite (Should've been comparable to Sakuya Izayoi.) Lifting Strength: Class K (Vampires can easily uproot a thousand years old tree.) Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe Level Stamina: Likely Very High Range: Extended melee range, at least Tens of Meters with Danmaku, Hundreds of Kilometers with Witching Mist (Can just spread her Witching Mist across all of Gensokyo.) Intelligence: Genius (Is cunning, perceptive, and intelligent, having amassed knowledge and wisdom over 500 years. She's also extremely charismatic and quickly picked up on Yukari manipulating her during her trip to the Moon.) Weaknesses: Was burnt when exposed to sunlight or roasted soybeans, and she cannot cross flowing water, or approach a broken holly branch or the head of a sardine. She's also incredibly overconfident, self-centered and childish. |-|1= Note: All vampires are said to possess all of youkai in general's power which logically should scale to Oni (Resistant to Possession as Oni live with vengeful spirits and got unaffected by it and Spiritual attacks as they require a special method of extermination.) and Beast Youkai (Resistant to spiritual/mental attacks.) Remilia cannot cross moving water but isn't exactly weak to water. |-|2= Note: Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Remilia manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. Others Standard Equipment: Her parasol which protects her from sunlight, and Cards. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Fate Manipulation': Apparently has the power to manipulate fate, although the specifics of this power have never been shown, as she has never been shown explicitly using it. Hieda no Akyuu has said that those in her vicinity seem to be followed by bad fortune, and it is said that she can greatly change a life with a single word. Flandre implies that she may be able to read the future, but dismisses this as boasting rather than anything concrete. It also seems to be linked to the red chains she uses in some of her attacks. *'Witching Mist': Can release and shape a thick red mist that she can spread over a wide area. The mist itself is, according to Remilia and Patchouli, composed of minuscule, highly-dense jewels that bend light more than ordinary water droplets can. The wavelength of the refracted light drops past scarlet, and it's diffused and absorbed by the mist, giving it its distinctive scarlet coloration and its other name, the Scarlet Mist. Inhaling the mist makes humans quite ill. Remilia used it to blot out the sun so she could go outside without issue during the Scarlet Mist Incident. Skill Cards *'Ceiling Fear': Can flies up to the ceiling, and then slams down on her opponent. *'Chain Gang': Can manifests a red chain that chases her opponent. *'Demon's Dinner Fork': Can throws a number of spears manifested from magical energy. *'Demon Lord Arrow': Can jumps back and then launches herself at her opponent and high speeds. *'Demon Lord Cradle': Can corkscrews into the air. *'Demon Lord Walk': Using her great speed, She rushes at her opponent and attacks them. *'Rocket Kick Upper': Can launches a high-speed bullet with a kick. *'Servant Flier': Can uses magic circles to fire bats as bullets. *'Stigmanizer': Can fires a spinning cross materialized from scarlet energy. *'Trickster Devil': Can uses her speed to suddenly appear behind her enemy and slash them up with her claws. *'Vampire Claw': Can slashes out with her claws. *'Vampire Kiss': Can grabs her opponent, pulling them in with a hug so she can drink their blood. Spell Cards *'Certain Kill "Heart Break"': Can fires a scarlet spear at her target to pierce their heart instantly. *'Destiny "Miserable Fate"': Can fires out a series of red chains that chase and surround her opponent. *'Devil "Remilia Stretch"': Can lashes out with all her strength to elegantly cut down her opponent. *'Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir"': Her famous spear, which she throws at her opponent with extreme speed. *'God Devil "Remilia Stoker"': Can charges herself up with her energy, firing laser bursts and bats. *'"Millennium Vampire"': Can surrounds herself in a magical red aura that allows her to sap away at her opponent's lifeforce with every blow, replenishing her own. *'Night Lord "Dracula Cradle"': Can wreathes herself in her scarlet aura, before firing herself straight at her opponent like a bullet. *'Night Sign "Bad Lady Scramble"': Can jumps back and then rams at her opponent at top speed, smashing through projectiles and appearing behind them. *'Night Sign "Demon King Cradle"': Can shoots up into the sky, using her sheer vampiric strength to smash into her opponent. *'Scarlet Devil "Scarlet Devil"': Can surrounds herself with a massive, burning, cross-shaped aura of scarlet energy. *'Scarlet Sign "Red the Nightless Castle"': Can surrounds herself with a burning, cross-shaped aura of scarlet energy. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Vampires Category:Youkai Category:Monster Girls Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Blood Manipulators Category:Chain Users Category:Fate Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Law Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Healers